Hazard to Myself
by Ax
Summary: Yay!!! I *finally* uploaded another music video! This one is to Pink's "Hazard to Myself." It centers on Rachel and her life. Please R/R!!!


Disclaimer:  Unfortunately, I don't own either the song "Hazard to Myself" or the series Animorphs. Pink owns the song, and K. A. Applegate owns the books.   
  
A/N: Okay, so this idea just came to me. It's a music video starring Rachel, and I know that one or two lines don't fit, but still, work with me people! Please review!   
  


Hazard to Myself 

  
  
The video starts with Rachel sitting in her bedroom in jeans and a plain, button-up white T-shirt, right after she has met up for a second time with David, when he asked her to kill him. She is still discovering why she needs to stay with the Animorphs, because being on the good side automatically makes her good, even if she feels that she is not. She pounds the bed with her fist, and after a second, runs to the bathroom and throws up.   
  
_Never win first place, I don't support the team_   
  
Rachel comes out of the bathroom, wiping her face off with a towel. She starts to head into the room, but turns away in disgust. She runs for the stairs instead, and goes down to the kitchen.   
  
_I can't take direction, and my socks are never clean_   
  
As Rachel rushes to the door, Naomi, home for once, blocks Rachel's exit. It is obvious, though the viewer cannot hear the words, that she is saying that Rachel cannot go out.   
  
_Teachers dated me, my parents hated me_   
  
Rachel shoves past her mother and starts off toward the forest, leaving Naomi gaping at her retreating form.   
  
_I was always in a fight 'cause I can't do nothin' right_   
  
The scene cuts to Rachel as an eagle, soaring above the forest. Below her is a lake, and she skims down over it. Her reflection shows on the water's surface.   
  
_Everyday I fight a war against the mirror_   
  
Rachel dives down, raking her feet against the water to destroy the reflection.   
  
_I can't take the person starin' back at me_   
  
Rachel soars back up, flying haphazardly, almost like a buzzard. Unbeknownst to her, the ripples formed by her attack on the surface of the water form a picture of her human self.   
  
_I'm a hazard to myself_   
  
The water-picture solidifies to once again show Rachel running down the street, looking fearfully behind her. She is in a different outfit than before. Now she is wearing a lacy pink shirt, matched with a floral-print skirt and strappy sandals. She can barely run in them.   
  
_Don't let me get me_   
  
The camera angle suddenly turns around, and the viewer can see what Rachel is running from. It is herself, in a black leather jacket and black pants. This Rachel has murder in her eyes, and is chasing the other Rachel in running shoes, therefore catching up easily. It is Nice Rachel and Mean Rachel, during the split.   
  
_I'm my own worst enemy_   
  
Mean Rachel finally catches up to Nice Rachel, and taps her on the shoulder. Nice Rachel stops, quivering. Mean Rachel starts jeering at her.   
  
_It's bad when you annoy yourself_   
  
Mean Rachel throws her hands up in annoyance and starts stepping towards Nice Rachel threateningly. Nice Rachel cowers and tries to make herself as small as possible, while looking around for some sort of escape.   
  
_So irritating_   
  
Mean Rachel brings her arm back as though she is going to hit Nice Rachel, but then starts to laugh and lowers her hand. She abruptly turns away and stalks off down the street.   
  
_Don't wanna be my friend no more_   
  
Nice Rachel, the shock starting to wear off, falls to the ground in tears.   
  
_I wanna be somebody else_   
  
The scene switches to Cassie's barn, where both Rachels absorb each other. They begin to morph each other, and then Erek walks up, giving them the burst of energy in a blinding flash of light. The outline of a single Rachel can be seen for only a moment before the light takes over the screen.   
  
_I wanna be somebody else, yeah_   
  
The scene changes again to show Rachel finishing a spectacular gymnastics performance, and her father comes up to congratulate her. He tells her some things that obviously mean a lot, judging by the beaming smile on her face.   
  
_LA told me, "You'll be a pop star,_   
  
Dan then pulls out a small map and points to an area on the east coast, where he will soon be moving for the better job. From the pleading look on his face, the viewer can tell that he is begging Rachel to come with him, and she can train with Carla Belkinoff, the famous gymnastics coach. Rachel's smile fades, and turns into a frown when she sees Cassie, Jake, Marco, and Ax in human morph watching her from the audience.   
  
_All you have to change is everything you are_   
  
The scene changes again, returns to the original Rachel in jeans and a T-shirt walking down the street. A group of guys, Bailey and T.T. included in them, start waving at her, catcalling and asking her to come over and talk with them.   
  
_Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears_   
  
Rachel looks at them, rolls her eyes, shouts something that is evidently not very nice at them, and she turns, shoving her hands in her pockets. She continues walking down the street, trying to get away from it all.   
  
_She's so pretty, that just ain't me_   
  
Once again the scene changes, and this time she is inside the psychiatric hospital where George Edelman stayed until Rachel broke him out. She watches through the window as a doctor hands a woman in her late twenties a pill. The woman takes it, meeting Rachel's eyes as she swallows it down.   
  
_Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe me somethin'_   
  
Suddenly the camera angle switches again, and the viewer is looking at Rachel's hideout through the crazy woman's point of view. There is nobody there, where Rachel stood milliseconds before.   
  
_A day in the life of someone else?_   
  
The scene returns to Rachel walking down the street, but by now, she is in a very remote area with lots of grass on either side of the road. She stops, holding her head, and screams.   
  
_'Cause I'm a hazard to myself_   
  
She begins a morph to eagle, to fly away from it all.   
  
_Don't let me get me_   
  
Just as her eyes change so that she has superhuman sight, another eagle flies by overhead, but then dives down and snatches up a small shrew in the grass, and eats it, ripping it apart.   
  
_I'm my own worst enemy_   
  
Rachel stops the morph in disgust, nearly gagging when her gaze falls onto a couple of maggots in the earth. She demorphs to human again, and holds her head, closing her eyes from the sight.   
  
_Its bad when you annoy yourself_   
  
She sits down in resignation, defeated and tired for now.   
  
_So irritating_   
  
Rachel buries her head in her hands, and the face of David flashes across the screen for a split second. His face twists in pain and the camera backs up, allowing the viewer to see the fork being twisted in his ear. The screen goes back to Rachel, shaking her head.   
  
_Don't wanna be my friend no more_   
  
Rachel looks to the side at nothing, and her eyes become glassy. The camera quickly zooms out and changes position until the viewer can see a close-up of Jordan in her normal life, helping Sara get ready for bed, and then picking up the phone to chat with friends.   
  
_I wanna be somebody else_   
  
The scene changes to a battle, and Rachel as a grizzly is tearing at multiple Hork-Bajir, who are in turn slashing at her. The scene widens to show the rest of the Animorphs, beaten and bloodied, trying to retreat while Rachel continues on her rampage.   
  
_Don't let me get me_   
  
Rachel lunges forward, ripping the throat out of a helpless, already wounded Hork-Bajir. She roars in victory.   
  
_I'm my own worst enemy_   
  
Cassie, Jake, and Tobias rush back into the fray, trying to get Rachel out. She realizes what she has just done, and she turns and rushes out of the battle, her head down. The other Animorphs soon join her.   
  
_It's bad when you annoy yourself_   
  
They escape far enough to demorph, and after they do so, Jake starts yelling at her for staying. She hangs her head, refusing to look at anybody or to speak.   
  
_So irritating_   
  
Ashamed, angry, and proud of what she has done, Rachel turns and walks out on the rest of the Animorphs. She runs back towards her house.   
  
_Don't wanna be my friend no more_   
  
She turns, one last time, to look at her friends, talking in hushed tones about what has just happened. Cassie turns, and she and meets Rachel's eyes. Rachel averts her own, and walks home quickly.   
  
_I wanna be somebody else_   
  
Rachel walks into the house, where Naomi is waiting. Rachel blows past her, and Naomi, too busy to care anymore, ignores the act. Rachel grabs a couple of pain-killers for her headache, and goes up to bed.   
  
_Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe me somethin'_   
  
Rachel looks across the street to see her normal neighbor walk to her doorway, accompanied by a normal guy.   
  
_A day in the life of someone else?_   
  
She turns around, and punches her pillow, in a rage.   
  
_Don't let me get me_   
  
She sits up to wipe off her tear stained eyes, and looks in the mirror, fear in her eyes.   
  
_Don't let me get me_   
  
Looking back at her through the mirror is Mean Rachel again, jeering at her.   
  
_I'm my own worst enemy_   
  
Rachel throws her hands up in despair and anger, turning away from the mirror.   
  
_It's bad when you annoy yourself_   
  
She stands up and turns off the light, so that she cannot see herself anymore.   
  
_So irritating_   
  
She lies back down on the bed and hides her head under the pillow.   
  
_Don't wanna be my friend no more_   
  
Rachel's breathing finally slows, and she closes her eyes.   
  
_I wanna be somebody else_   
  
As the song fades out, a rat scurries across the floor, glaring at her, and Rachel shifts uncomfortably in her sleep. 


End file.
